Infinito Dorado
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER Manga 337. Viñeta. Lucy miró hacia cualquier parte, no recordaba haber visto un lugar como ése en ningún rincón de Fiore. Ni siquiera en los libros que tanto amaba leer. Simplemente era un lugar único/ –¿Dónde… estoy? –se preguntó. –¡Hey, Lucy!/ El Natsu de su tiempo, su Natsu la recibía sonriéndole. Natsu/Lucy. Reviews Please!


¡Necesito otra pastilla con urgencia!

Les direeé... creo que llevo todo el día llorando por culpa de Mashima y ésas escenas tan... ;A;

Cuando leí el capítulo en la mañana, lloré. Cuando lo volví a ver a medio día, lloré. Cuando pensé en escribir esto, lloré. Cuando estaba escribiendo esto y checaba el manga al mismo tiempo, lloré doble. Y cuando ya lo terminé... estaba viendo Los Simpson. xDD

Básicamente esto es un resumen de ésa parte y con diamantina de mi costal.

¿Ah, quieren mi teoría de qué pasa? Yo digo que Lucy del futuro sí se muere. En su presente (de ella) viaja al pasado y ahí es donde sucede, entonces cuando regresa al futuro, pues no hay más está muerta. En ésa línea de tiempo Lucy muere. Pero en el pasado que ya "salvaron" la Lucy de otra línea no viajará y no morirá. Y ya me hice bolas, pero así más o menos es como yo lo entendí. Que hay muchas líneas, como muchos mundos y así.

Pero en fin, iré por mi pastilla.

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

* * *

**~Infinito Dorado~**

Poco a poco los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a abrirse, contemplando un infinito cielo en pleno atardecer, con un brillante Sol dorado y unas nubes rojizas decorándolo. Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada, viendo el enorme prado con céspedes dorados que se extendía frente a ella y que parecía no acabar. Era… tan extraño.

No alcanzaba a ver nada más alrededor, se encontraba en un campo en estado puro, sin huellas de nadie cerca.

Una suave brisa sopló arrancando un poco del pasto dorado, levantándolo al cielo.

Lucy miró hacia cualquier parte, no recordaba haber visto un lugar como ése en ningún rincón de Fiore. Ni siquiera en los libros que tanto amaba leer. Simplemente era un lugar único.

Suavemente acarició con los dedos el pasto bajo sus manos. Sus dos manos. Apenas si se había inspeccionado a sí misma, pero había vuelto a ser la Lucy de siempre. Sus ropas todas desgastadas y manchadas con sangre habían regresado a ser las habituales; su cabello suelto, maltratado y sucio estaba perfectamente limpio y atado en dos coletas y quizá lo más importante para ella, su brazo junto con la marca del gremio había regresado.

–¿Dónde… estoy? –se preguntó.

Algo indecisa se levantó para caminar un poco, tal vez con eso no iba a saber dónde se encontraba, pero al menos podría conocer un poco el lugar. Y ya luego pensaría qué hacer.

–¡Hey, Lucy!

Lucy se detuvo de inmediato, volteándose a donde había escuchado su nombre. Miró cómo una gran sonrisa la recibía en ése extraño sitio, haciendo que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas. Era tan maravilloso que no podía creerlo. Ahí estaban ellos, estaba _él_.

El Natsu de su tiempo, _su _Natsu la recibía sonriéndole.

–¡Rápido, ven aquí!

–¡Todos te están esperando! –gritó Happy a un lado.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta Natsu la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola a donde un buen grupo de siluetas aguardaban. El Sol no la dejaba ver bien pero estaba segura que eran sus compañeros, su gremio. _Su_ Fairy Tail.

–¡Continuemos nuestra aventura aquí! –le sonrió él.

–¡Sí! –respondió animada.

Antes de llegar a donde los demás esperaban Natsu se detuvo deteniéndola a ella también. Happy los miró aguantando una risa pícara con sus patitas. Lucy en lo mientras pestañeó haciendo que los lagrimones que intentaba contener rodaran por sus mejillas.

–¿Sucede algo?

Natsu le sonrió cálidamente, con una expresión que ella jamás había visto. Era… casi amorosa. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un profundo tono carmín mientras sus piernas flaqueaban, pero no importaba que él lo notara. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz.

–No querrás que los demás te miren así, creo –respondió él, limpiándole el rostro con la manga de su ropa.

–Gracias, Natsu.

Lucy volteó a donde sus amigos los esperaban algo impacientes.

Erza esperaba en medio con las manos en la cadera mientras Gray y Gajeel se mantenían con los brazos cruzados. Por un lado Juvia alzaba una mano saludándola, Wendy alzaba las dos mientras saltaba y más atrás Cana agitaba una botella. Los demás permanecían quietos.

Pero todos sonreían felices.

Finalmente había regresado con ellos.

–Bienvenida, Lucy –le sonrió Mirajane acercándose.

–Perdón… por hacerlos esperar –se disculpó volviendo a llorar.

–No te fijes –la animó Erza palmeándola en el hombro–. Es bueno verte otra vez.

–¡Oye Lucy, bebamos algo! –propuso Cana meciendo su botella.

–Qué bueno tenerte de regreso, Lucy-san –le sonrió Wendy.

–¡Gray-sama es sólo de Juvia, de Juvia! –gritó la peliazul abrazándose del brazo del moreno.

–¡Eso no lo duda! –gritó Gray sin siquiera intentar zafarse de ella.

Lucy al igual que todos los demás comenzó a reír por la aún indefinida relación de sus compañeros. Todavía algo emotiva buscó la mano de Natsu a su lado, atrapándola con la suya cuando la encontró. El Dragon Slayer la miró entre confundido y sorprendido, cuestionándola sólo con la mirada.

–Otra vez… –comenzó ella–, gracias, Natsu –le sonrió, apretando su mano.

–De verdad que no te entiendo –murmuró él avergonzado–, pero sea lo que sea que hice, sabes que siempre lo haré por ti –añadió.

–Lo sé.

Lucy llevó su mirar al cielo, sonriendo tranquila. Por fin se sentía en paz.

–"_Toma la mano de tu Natsu y abrázalo, Lucy" _–sonrió mientras caminaba con los demás rumbo al infinito dorado.

Rumbo al Paraíso.


End file.
